The Light Before the Darkness
by Integra Hawke
Summary: This story is inspired by a Zombie survival podcast called We're Alive.
1. Chapter 1

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

__**Chapter 1**_  
><em>

_Come to think of it, it's been months since the outbreak started and we were no closer to discovering what the hell happened_, I think to myself as I stare at my reflection in the SUV's window. I'm leaning uncomfortably against the door, trying to calm my nerves when a hand reaches back to me to offer me a piece of what we called sweet, sweet heaven: a gummy bear.

"You should save a few until we get back to the compound," I tell Aenne as I pop the little red bear in my mouth, knowing that she would eat the whole bag if anyone let her. It had been weeks since we had scored any sugar and we had set aside a little for ourselves.

"And let Lily sniff them out the moment we drive in? Moll, what am I, crazy?" she asked and I stared at her for a full minute before she relented. "Okay, so it was a risky move but so worth it!"

She laughed as I looked in the back of the vehicle at all the food we had managed to swipe before getting spotted by _them_. Granted, they weren't as fast they used to be but still a fresh meal prancing about was enough to send the cry out and that was our cue to get the heck out of dodge. Well, in this case, a small town miles away from where we set up base and had hoped it would be somewhat clear by now. Out of all of us Aenne was relatively sure it would at least a year until we might be truly safe.

Safe to roam the streets without a gun in my hand and feel like there's a neon arrow above my head that called out _Lunch is served! _To be able to go home and try to go back to some semblance of a normal life, even if that is no longer possible. Even without them running around the streets…once they're finally gone, what's left for us?

When this all started I was visiting my cousin and everything just seemed to go hell. He woke me up and threw clothes at me, all the while gathering up every piece of hardware he could carry. He had been in the military, as had much of the men in my family, and now worked at a private security firm so I wasn't surprised when I saw the amount he had amassed. As the only daughter I was strongly discouraged from joining, as I had a hard time dealing with authority. But it didn't mean I didn't spend all my free time learning to shoot with my crazy grandfather who no one spoke to. And I was a quick study. So when Roadie, also known as Rodney Mulholland, handed me a gun, I asked no questions as I grabbed my pack and we sped out of the apartment.

Roadie had been recalled early that morning to the compound out of where he had been based and where I was hoping to apply for a position. When we got there, we found very few had made it back. We tried reaching the others he had worked with for hours but couldn't get through. I checked my phone and found posts of weird attacks everywhere in the country and even a few overseas. When it was obvious no one else was showing up, they set the building on lock-down and set up watch rotations. We took turns checking the monitors for any new arrivals and calling out every hour but by morning the phone lines were down. I was beyond worried about my own family back home but could only hope things would calm down soon. If anything, I had hoped the military would step in to try to restore order.

And so we waited.

It was at least a week before I won the argument to go out into the city to find out what was happening. We only got the Emergency Broadcast screen shot when you turned on the television but without any useful information and there was nothing but static on the radio. I wasn't sure what we would find but it was difficult to drive into what was normally a busy metropolitan area and find that it was now in complete chaos. There were fires everywhere the eye could see, with abandoned vehicles making it difficult to get anywhere in the city. It didn't long to notice that there were no people roaming the streets. Situations like this usually brought out every sort of rioter and it was if everyone had disappeared.

It wasn't until later that we spotted one shuffling a few blocks down. He at first looked like an ordinary man and it wasn't until he turned his blood stained body towards us and screeched that we knew something terrible had happened. We barely made it out, having been separated from the only other volunteer who wanted to make sure his girlfriend was alright. I felt badly as we drove like hell out of the city for not being able to go back for him as we were chased by a large group, hoping that he had enough ammo with him to make it somewhere safe. And so we made it back to the enclosed compound, knowing it was possibly the only safe place for us.

Once we decided we needed to look around for possible survivors, Roadie and I took one of the well armored vehicles back into the city to search around. That's when I first met Aenne Cole. She was about to become "lunch" when Roadie and I heard her screams and I ran in, in my usual impulsive fashion with guns drawn and took them down. We checked her for bites, making certain she was unharmed before taking her with us. For a while she would just sit in the corner, staring off into space. I spent weeks trying to get her out of her head and knew she would be okay once she finally broke into a smile when I gave her sweets.

"Moll, are you feeling better?" asked Gabriel Redgrave, our driver.

I briefly looked at his dark blue eyes that were looking intently at me in the rearview mirror and nodded at him. I tried not to admit it but the sound of his deep voice affected me on some level but we were a team and I didn't need the complications. I picked up my phone, glad for the distraction even if there was little left to see.

"Why do you even carry that? No one has posted an update in months," he commented and I could see Aenne try to cover a smirk as she turned towards her own window and stuck another piece of candy in her mouth.

"You never know, Gabe. Someone out there might still be able to read my updates. I need them to know we're still going out looking for others," I said as I logged in.

Hailey Mulholland at thelightbeforethedarkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

For months now we'd done nothing but carefully drive around looking for survivors and for a while we had found a few stragglers like Aenne and Gabriel. Everyone was hopeful that we could find enough to wait out the horrors we faced daily but it was soon apparent that we needed to widen our search to other towns and with the growing numbers to the compound, the need for food and supplies took over. And so teams like ours were formed, only we were the only permanent trio while others rotated. I quickly learned that Aenne was fast on her feet and could make her way unnoticed in any situation. Gabriel was the best navigator in the compound.

Today was no different from any other day, having gone in one direction to check if they were gone and restock as much as possible. It was the same everywhere we went so far and many of the new residents at the compound were losing hope. To make matters worse, it was obvious there were more women than men and it made the living arrangements very interesting.

As Gabriel was a permanent member of our team, he was deemed hands off and Aenne had made it more than abundantly clear that he was not her type. Surprisingly she was rather attached to Roadie and had been hinting heavily that I could take my relationship with Gabriel further but I was reluctant. It wasn't that I was bothered that he was a few years older than I was but the thought of being separated from someone again was more than I could handle. I had watched countless of those we'd saved deal with survivor's guilt and I knew I wasn't strong enough to go through that.

I looked beside me at the reason I was so uncomfortable, feeling the constant light thumping on my legs and I stared down at the big brown eyes and furry face of the German Shepard we had rescued. He quickly turned back to look outside the window and Aenne looked at us both, laughing that my stare could intimidate the dog.

"Leave Beau alone, Moll, he isn't hurting anyone," Aenne said, turning in her seat so she could sneak him a piece of candy.

"I'm not doing anything to him, Aenne," I said and crossed my arms. "And stop giving him candy. I don't need him getting sick all over the backseat."

"Don't hate the poor animal because he's bigger than the ones you're used to," Gabriel added.

"Well he's not bigger than you, Gabe," I said and made a face at him.

"Don't mind Moll," crooned Aenne. "She just likes cats and is pissed we can't find one for her."

"Don't get attached, Aenne," I glared at her as she climbed into the crowded backseat to better reach him. "He's most likely going to be sent to the guard tower when we get back."

Aenne ignored me to play with the dog and I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed the middle console to settle in the front passage seat, adjusting the air vents so that it pointed away from me. I could see Gabriel glance at me more than a few times and I leaned towards the window and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep but it was difficult as the road was uneven and I was trying not to hit my head.

"Moll, look!" Gabriel pointed out a few shambling creatures in the distance as we drove past and I thought I got a glimpse of someone trapped in one of the abandoned vehicles.

"Slow down, Gabriel!" I reached into the backseat and grabbed my rifle. "Aenne, get the binoculars. See if they're after someone," I said and reached up to hit the button to retract the sunroof. I stood up and loaded the rifle, a Winchester I had found in one of the lockers at an abandoned police station and had favored.

"Moll, it's a little girl! They're after a little girl!" Aenne screamed up at me as I steadied the rifle and checked the sights.

"Come on, you bastards, look at what I have for you!" I said when one finally turned my way. I slowly exhaled and squeezed the trigger, watching as the back of its head exploded. I ejected the spent round and turned to the next one, focusing on its forehead before squeezing off more rounds until all four were down. "Aenne?"

"It's clear, Moll, and there's none in the immediate area but I don't think we should stick around," she said and I sat down slowly. "The sound of the shots may draw more than we want to deal with."

Gabriel was slowly backing up to the vehicle we had passed, stopping just before reaching the bodies on the pavement. I opened the door and stepped out, avoiding the bloody mess. I held my gun pointed in front of me, knowing that Aenne had taken my place and was looking in all directions. I squatted down low to make sure there were no surprises waiting under the vehicle as I slowly approached. I could hear the child's whimpering coming from inside as I stood outside the door and gently knocked on the glass.

"It's okay to come out now. They're all gone now," I said in my most reassuring voice and waited until a set of brilliant green eyes stared tearfully out at me.

"Are you s-sure?" she asked and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sure. Is there anyone else with you?" I asked as I stepped back so she could open the door.

"We ran out of gas and grandpa went to try to get some," she said, stepping out slowly.

"Don't look now," I ordered her gently, blocking her view and grabbing her only bag. I took a quick peek inside and realized that whoever they were, they had survived by remaining mobile and pretty much lived in the car. "My name's Hailey Mulholland. What's your name?"

"Hope Mitchell," she said as I shouldered my rifle and picked her up, covering as much of her face as I made my way back to the SUV. I set her down on the seat next to Aenne in the back and her eyes went wide as she looked at the large dog. I got in and locked the doors once more.

"Hi! My name is Aenne and this is Beau," she said in her bubbly manner, waving the dog's paw at her. "The old guy in the front seat is Gabriel."

"My name is Hope," she said again, leaning forward and gently touching the dog and he leaned down to lick her face. She giggled as Aenne placed the seatbelt on her before Gabriel put the vehicle in drive once more.

"Hope," I turned to look at her, making sure she didn't feel the need to watch the bodies we had left behind. "Was there anyone else beside you and your grandpa?"

"No, it was just us," she said when she finally sat back. Beau out his head down on her lap and she began to pet him. "We were going to look for everyone else but then Grandpa Pete said there was no one left but us."

"What direction did he go in?" I asked her. "Did you see him?"

Her eyes started to well up once more and I realized that one of the ones attacking the vehicle must have been her grandfather. I sat back as Aenne leaned towards her and put her arms around her, letting her cry for a while until she fell asleep.

"There was no way to save him, Moll," Gabriel said to me quietly.

"I know that, Gabriel. I'm glad we could save her but now she has no family because of all of this," I waved my hands at the world in general. "These_ things_ were once people we loved."

"The best we can do is survive and help others get through this," he said and reached over to move my hair out of my eyes.

I looked back to see both Aenne and Hope had fallen asleep. Beau glanced up at me and put his head back down on the little girls lap. I looked forward, out the windshield and noticed we still had a ways to go. I could hear Gabriel humming softly and that added to the sudden decrease of adrenaline, I was getting tired and allowed myself to lean back against the seat and try to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter 3  
><strong>_

I woke to the feel of the vehicle leaving the main highway and turning down a dirt road. There was still plenty of time before we reached the compound, with various checkpoints separating us from the possibility of being overrun. I jerked awake, having had more sleep than I was used to while out stretching and sat back quickly when the seat belt stopped me in my place. I rubbed my eyes and stretched as much as I could in the confined space, staring out at the now familiar landscape.

"Do you feel better now?" Gabriel asked once I slumped back against the seat once more.

"How long was I out?" I asked, covering my mouth as I yawned, reaching for a piece of mint gum I spotted in the cup holder by my leg.

"It was only a few hours. Aenne and I didn't want to wake you," he said as I popped the stick into my mouth. "You've been awake longer than any of us, Moll. You needed the rest," he said when I started to protest.

"…and what are you going to tell the nice guard, Hope?" I could hear whispered from the back seat.

"That Beau is my dog," the little girl whispered back. I looked back to see the little girl curled up with the dog and knew I wouldn't be winning any argument on the matter.

"About how much farther are we?" I asked as I leaned on the middle console, drawing my legs up beside me.

"We're coming up to the first check point soon. I would have woken you then," he said and glanced at me.

"I can't wait to get back inside," I said softly. "A warm shower, a nice change of clothes and knowing we are off rotation for a while sounds like heaven right about now." I start flipping through the cd's we've collected along the way and I come across a one new one hidden in the back.

"Sit up, Moll," Gabriel says. "We're nearly there and they need to see each of us before letting us through."

"You don't need to remind me, Gabe." I give him my annoyed look. "I helped write the rules, remember?"

"So you keep telling me," he grins as he slows at the heavily armed check point.

We wait while armed guards circle us, checking that there are no unwanted tagalongs under the SUV's carriage. After they move away, Gabriel makes a show of hitting the buttons to roll the windows down as another guard comes up slowly to us wearing mirrored sunglasses holding a clipboard, looking at each of us. I shrug on Gabriel's old leather jacket, not because it's cold but because the guard approaching made most of the women uncomfortable.

"You're back early, Redgrave," the guard remarked, checking our estimated travel dates out on the road. "You're not expected back for a least a few more days."

"We're full up with provisions and two rescues, a girl and a dog," he tells the guard.

"A dog?" the guard asks. "He could be useful."

"Please, mister," Hope cries from the back. "He's all I have left. Don't take him!"

I fight to keep my smile tight as he wanders to my open window and leans against the door. "Hello, Moll. Bag any kills this time around?" he asks innocently, smiling, but even with the mirrored glasses, I know it's not my face he's starting at.

"Don't I always, Kyle?" I say flippantly, looking ahead at the other guards.

"Hmm, a little hot out to be wearing a jacket, don't you think, Moll?" he asked and reached in to touch it.

"It's mine," Gabriel said in a low voice and gave him a hard stare, which caused him to stop reaching in and instead cleared his throat.

"I see," he said and raised his eyebrow as he looked at the both of us. "I wasn't aware that things had progress between the two of you," he said and curled his lip.

"I wasn't aware anyone needed to know my business, Kyle," I responded.

"You're Roadie's blood," he said and smacked the clipboard on the door. "And it's a small compound. People tend to talk," he reminded me before walking away.

I watched as he walked back to his post and they finally opened the heavy gate. We drove slowly past the men quietly with Aenne and Hope giggling softly in the backseat. Before coming to the next gate, Gabriel slowed and looked at me.

"Are you sure, Moll? Kyle will undoubtedly call ahead and spread the word," he said and looked worriedly at me.

"I know Lily's been giving you a hard time and Kyle's been angling to be on my rotation for months now," I said and sighed. "Let them think what they want so long as it keeps the vultures away."

Aenne leaned forward and handed me the bag of her beloved gummy bears, trying hard not to smile. I looked in the back and saw Hope hugging the dog tightly and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, Moll," she said and grinned. "I'll help her take care of Beau."

"You're very lucky we rescued them together then, Aenne," I said and smiled at the little girl, who beamed at what I said.

"Oh! And he's such a good doggie too! Not like the mean little ball of fur my step mother carried around," Hope said, laughing as Beau licked her face enthusiastically.

"The ones that jump and bark at everyone?" Aenne asked the little girl.

"Yes! He hated everyone," she said.

"See, Gabe, even little dogs annoy me," I snickered.

"What will happen with me now?" Hope asked quietly.

"There are a few other children here around your age," Aenne said. "You'll fit in just fine."

"I won't be staying with you?" she asked.

"Oh, honey," Aenne said and hugged the little girl. "We're on the road so often…"

"We'll figure something out, Hope," Gabriel said and slowed once again as we approached the next point.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

It took some time before we made it past the remaining check points, but making it through the first one was the biggest challenge of them all. Not surprising by the time we made it into the underground parking garage, we had started to get a few interesting looks, to which I ignored. By then Hope had fallen asleep and had to be carried out while Aenne and I carried our packs out of the vehicle, leaving the rest to those that handled distribution. Beau followed us closely and a few who came to retrieve what we had collected stopped to pet him.

"Hey Redgrave! If I had known you were looking for a family I would have adopted one myself!"

I turned and glared at the woman who stood laughing not too far away from us. He placed a hand on my arm to stop me from going over to her and causing a scene. I loathed the woman almost as much as I did Kyle but she had been here since the beginning and blamed me for losing her brother when we foolishly ventured into the city. I shouldered my rifle and followed my team back to the medical lab, where we would be checked out before being allowed into the compound. I watched Gabriel as he carried Hope, listening to her murmur to him when he gently woke her before going in to the see facilities resident doctor. Thankfully she had not been on leave since the outbreak started.

"You sing just like my daddy used to," I overheard her say and I smiled, recalling the first time he sang in the mess hall.

"That's what our Gabriel did before all this, Hope. He was here to become a star!" Aenne joking splayed her hands in front of her in a dramatic post and Hope giggled.

"I'll go check in with Roadie before heading back to medical, alright?" I said before walking away.

"You can't miss another checkup, Moll," Aenne said loudly as the door leading to clinic opened and I came face to face with the doctor, with Roadie standing by her side.

"I thought I'd save you the trip," Roadie grinned as I tried to keep my face neutral. "Considering you always manage to use me as the excuse not to stop by to get checked out by the doctor every time you return, I planned to personally be here for you to find me."

"How considerate," I replied sarcastically, nodding to Hannah, our resident doctor.

I dropped my bags unceremoniously on the floor inside the door and followed both of them to a privately screened area. I handed Roadie the jacket I was still wearing as he stopped just outside of the screen while we continued on to the enclosed area.

"How was the search?" Roadie asked as I began to remove my top, with Hannah inspecting me for cuts or bites of any kind. We learned early on that was how the infection spread and took measures that everyone returning needed to be tested. Quarantine measures were established to keep everyone safe and although I knew I had nothing to worry about, I hated feeling like I was under a microscope.

"Same as the last report I turned in," I said as I was given the go ahead to remove more clothing. "They're a little slower but still out in force. I don't know exactly what they're using as a food source but I'm hoping if they starve long enough we'll find only corpses."

"And the little girl?" he asked.

"We passed her along the highway," I said as I was removing my boots. I added my jeans to the bench along with my top and shivered in the cool air, trying to ignore the feeling of her gloved hands moving along my legs. "She was stuck inside a car, along with the dog. There were four trying to get to her when we passed them and Gabriel stopped."

"What kind?"

"The usual, stumbling along but mostly intact," I said as my hair was lifted from my neck. "Sadly one was the girl's grandfather. They ran out of gas and he tried to make a run for the next town. I figured he got attacked along the way."

"You took them down?" he asked, knowing I wouldn't leave any before getting the girl but making sure as he always does.

"Four shots, to the head," I confirmed. "Aenne checked the area before I got out of the vehicle. I didn't see the dog until I opened up the car and made sure she was unharmed; figured there was no harm in bringing him along."

I put on the robe I was given by Hannah and followed her through the glass doors to the second exam room. It was standard that a blood sample be taken every time we returned and this is what I was dreading the most. I watched Roadie's face to distract myself as Hannah placed the tourniquet tightly on my upper left arm, probing the crook of my arm for veins as I opened and closed my fist. I focused on anything besides the coolness of the cotton swab as she disinfected the area and the pinch on the needle as she thankfully got it on the first try. She labeled the vial and placed a Band-Aid, excusing herself so she could start on Aenne, who was waiting patiently.

"Moll, I've been getting updates since you hit the first check point," he started to say and I sighed as I grabbed my clothes from him.

"Are we seriously going to get into this?" I asked as I jerked on my jeans.

"When would you like to discuss this? Do you think I really want to be discussing who you sleep with?" he asked and I moved away from him to change back into my top.

"Who is it now: Lily or Kyle?" I asked furiously as I walked back towards him. "Don't think I haven't noticed he's been petitioning to get on the active duty roster and he's asked for me to be his sponsor!"

"You wouldn't need to go out as often if we had more trained teams out there," he pointed out. "You wouldn't need to keep putting yourself in danger."

"I'd go crazy staying here, Roadie, and you know it. We have enough teams as we need," I said and took the jacket from him as well.

"We could cover more ground if we had more available teams like yours, Moll," he said and I looked passed him.

"I can't do it," I said softly. "Not after what happened to Sam."

He grabbed my arm and I looked at him. "Sam made his choice to try to save someone. It's what you do every time you go out there."

"But I trained him, Roadie. I trained him not to be reckless and now he's dead," I said softly, looking down at the floor. "And Lily…"

"Sam and Lily knew it was a risk when they signed up with the company. When this all started, we made sure everyone was aware of what was going on in the outside. It's a chance we all take when we leave these walls, Moll," he said and sighed. "Even you take chances at times. Don't you think I worry about you every time you're rotation slot comes up?"

"I can't stand not knowing what happened. I can't stand: not knowing if they're alive and if they know we're ok," I told him and looked up at him. "She looks so much like Bethany and it makes me want to risk it even more."

"I'm sure they're all safe. You're brothers will see to it that she's safe, Moll."

"I promised my mother I would always look out for her. I'm not even in the same state anymore!" I walked away from him and stood beside the glass door, looking out at Hope.

"I promise you, we'll find a way to get back home to check things out. But for now we need to keep it together here," he said and I turned back to him. "Just think about it okay? It doesn't have to be Kyle, but think about someone to train?"

"I'm not promising anything but I'll consider it," I said as he walked to the door to leave but stopping before going out.

"And Moll," he said holding the door open. "I'm just going to say…it's about time."

He left before I could reply, flushing that he was giving me his approval of something that I hadn't exactly thought through and wasn't even sure how to wrap my head around. One thing was for sure, I was in no hurry to disprove any rumor that might come about if it would keep my team intact.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter 5  
><strong>_

I left the medical lab before Aenne and Gabriel had completed their round of tests. I needed to speak with one of the caretakers to see if they had room for Hope. I wasn't sure if her staying with us was an ideal living arrangement and needed to be certain she would be well looked after when we were gone. I knew there were other children here with us but it had been so long since I had visited, I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hailey! This is a surprise! What brings you down here at this hour?" Sarah asked once she spotted me outside the classroom door. She had been a school teacher before this all started and it was only logical that she take charge of the younger kids that are brought in. Every adult had responsibilities and some like Sarah, were given ones they had been trained to do.

"We rescued a little girl today and I was hoping to get her set up with you," I said and looked around the empty room. "She's getting checked out right now but Aenne should be bringing her once she's gotten properly cleaned up and fed."

"Of course! We always have room for new arrivals," she said as she straightened the papers strewn across her desk. "Have her living arrangements been settled yet or does she have a guardian?"

"Unfortunately she does not," I said and crossed my arms, leaning against her desk. "I was wondering if you had anyone in mind to foster her."

"Well most of the couples who were willing to help have already taken in children," she said. "But if you think you can watch her for at least tonight, I can ask around and get back to you as soon as I find out any information."

"You might want to mention she has a dog with her," I added and watched her make a slight face at that bit of information. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I'll ask around. Will you be coming around tomorrow or are you heading out again?" she asked.

"No, we should be sticking around at least for another week or two, depending on the rotation schedule. I'm sure Aenne won't mind sharing her room until you find her a place," I said and headed to the door. "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Hai…Moll," she corrected when I stopped and looked back at her.

I made my way slowly back to my room, knowing that Aenne and Gabriel would be done with the exams and most likely getting settled. I started to undress as soon as I walked into my private rooms, throwing clothes at the nearest basket and sat down long enough to kick off my boots and remove my socks. I grabbed my last clean towel and headed into the bathroom, wanting only to get a hot shower before heading down to the common room to get a decent meal.

I stood under the scalding water, trying not to cry over my conversation with my cousin earlier and it brought me back to thoughts of my family. I slid down the tiled wall and sobbed, wishing as I did every night that I could find a safe way back home. I stayed there until the water ran cold and I finally reached up to turn off the water. I stood up shakily and walked out to wrap my towel around me, shivering in cool air. I looked at myself in the steamed over mirror and wiped my hand across the slick surface, sighing as I stared at my blood shot eyes and decided I was not showing my face in the common room.

I dried my long hair as much as possible before wandering back into my bedroom to find something comfortable to wear. I opened my closet and flipped through my choices, settling on a green full skirt with dark brown tank top. I twisted my hair at the back of my neck, twisting it into an impromptu bun as I slipped into some simple sandals and grabbed a shawl that I had hanging on the back of my door.

By now I knew everyone would be settled in the mess hall. There's always a mini celebration when someone new is found, especially after surviving this long after the outbreak. And finding children always called for some happiness but in my sorry state I knew I wouldn't be the best company to be around. I made my way to the offices at the back of the compound, as it was the best way I could get to the roof. It wasn't normally allowed to anyone, but the guards finally got tired of having to tell me not to use the roof access.

I easily climbed the ladder, pulling myself up one rung at a time while holding on tight to my shawl as I pushed the heavy metal hatch up, dreading the loud clang it caused. I wanted to be alone, looking up at the stars as I often did on nights where thoughts of my family haunted me. I headed to the north side of the roof, walking around pipes and various obstacles that separated me from the open spot that I picked out long ago. I pulled out the sleeping bag from a cooler I managed to haul up with me to store a few things in.

I spread the gear out and lay down. I looked up at the distant stars and mapped out every possible road I would need to take that would get me home the fastest, along with towns I would need to bypass in case they were still overrun. It was scenario I often replayed in my head, seeing it all so vividly, I could smell the grass as I drove along with the windows down.

"I often wondered where you disappeared to," a voice startled me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked up at Gabriel, having been so lost in thought that I didn't hear his approach. "I wasn't aware anyone was allowed up here."

"They're not but the guards got tired of chasing me away," I said and sat up, making room for him to sit beside me. He handed me a bottle of cold beer before settling carefully beside me. I twisted off the top and took a sip of the cold brew, watching as he stretched out his long legs. "I often come up here when I need to be alone. Guess I need a new place where no one can find me," I joked as I tapped my bottle against his.

"I don't mean to intrude…" he said and made to get up.

"No, you don't have to go," I said, placing my hand on his arm to keep him from leaving. "It's just…well, this is a little awkward."

"I don't want you to feel pushed into anything, Moll," he said and looked down at my hand on his arm.

"With the way things are, I knew things were bound to cause problems. From what we've seen, there's just so few of us left," I said and watched as he slipped his hand in mind. It was warm and strong, just the way I had imagined it would be. "And I…"

"I know you've been reluctant to get close to anyone and if this makes you uncomfortable, I'm fine with everyone believing what they want," he said and I looked up at him.

"I see the ones we bring in, the ones who have lost a loved one while trying to survive and it breaks my heart," I finally admitted.

He pulled me closer to him and at first I tensed up, not used to being this close to him before relaxing against him. I breathed in the cologne he wore, a scent I could not place but enjoyed it because it reminded me of him.

"I had forgotten what it was like to be held," I said when I moved away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized for his impulsiveness.

"No, it was nice," I reassured him quickly.

"I don't want to rush you, Moll," he said and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Now will you share with me what brings you up here while everyone is celebrating downstairs?"

I sighed and moved so I could lean on his shoulder, feeling his left arm wrap around my waist as I made myself comfortable next to him. "I was thinking about my family."

"What that argument you were having with your cousin earlier?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I know it's impossible but not knowing what's happening with them is eating away at me. Every night I convince myself that I will find a way home and every morning I convince myself that it's nothing more than a death wish."

"I understand that your father and brothers were in the military."

"They were. If anyone could find a way to remain safe, I would bet on them," I said and smiled, picking up the bottle to take another sip.

"But you still worry about your baby sister," he said.

"I thought of Bethany when we rescued Hope today," I admitted. "She has her same green eyes."

"I was glad we found her when we did. She wouldn't have lasted much longer in the heat, without someone to look out for her," he said and I nodded as I took another sip.

I sat up and laughed as a bit of the liquid overflowed and dripped down the side of my chin. Gabriel reached out his hand to wipe it away and I looked back up at him as he leaned forward to kiss me softly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

It was hours later when I returned to my room with Gabriel walking me to my door to say a proper goodnight. We had spent time talking about all the things we had avoided before: of the family we left behind and where our lives were headed before this all started. I could still recall the day we found him in an underground garage.

Roadie, Sam, Lily and I were scouting the buildings where others from the compound were known to reside. One in particular was considered promising to find survivors as it had a security gate and re-enforced exits that would take others some time to access. Any hope we had of finding the person in question was gone the moment we found blood everywhere and were forced to engage a few of the creatures. By then we had had more than a few run in's with these things and learned quickly the best way to deal with them was with shots to the head. And that the quickest way to draw more of them was to make too much noise, so we were each using modified silencers made at the compound.

Lily stayed by the security gate while the rest of us made our way slowly throughout the garage, weapons drawn to make sure there were no more surprises waiting for us as we reached the security door. Sam, who started out as a tech, was fairly young and still new to the team but we quickly found his hacking skills invaluable. He was set up in front of the control panel attaching some sort of electronic device, when a noise caught my attention. I swung toward the sound and after getting the go ahead from Roadie, made my way carefully to the elevator doors. Surprisingly, the faint noise I heard was someone strumming a guitar inside.

It was then that Sam's radio went off, with Lily calling for an update. I turned and glared at him as he was quickly turning down the volume, giving me a bashful look that he had forgotten to lower it earlier. I clicked on the throat mic a few times, our signal to Lily that we were still safe and secure. The melody from inside the elevator stopped and I could hear banging on the doors, with a muffled voice calling out weakly from inside.

Sam stopped trying to bypass the door and with their help, we managed to pry the doors open. The car was stuck between floors and there was one lone man inside. He was weak, hungry and dehydrated and it was uncertain how many days he had been stuck. Visually he was unharmed but to be certain, we made him stand and lift his shirt to prove he had not been bitten, as well as toss out his bag, guitar and ID for verification. After answering a few quick questions about the building, Sam and Roadie helped him climb out and supported him back to the vehicle, with me taking point, continuously checking the area.

Once back at the SUV, we popped open the hatch and helped him stretch out in the back while Lily and Sam took the front seats, with Roadie and me seated him the back. As an added precaution, a partition had been previously secured that separated him from us. Just to be safe, I sat sideways, glancing at him occasionally but he promptly fell asleep as soon as we left, with the bottle of water we gave him still clutched in his hand.

"What's his story?" Lily asked as she carefully but quickly retraced the route we took into the city.

"He was stuck in an elevator. Probably been in there for days by the smell alone," Sam informed her.

"According to him, he'd hadn't left the building since this all started. He was attempting to leave but only made it as far as the elevator," Roadie added while flipping open the wallet he had collected. "Sam, cross-check this guy with the list we have on file of the tenant's. If I recall, Dylan was more than a little paranoid and would bribe the landlord for information on his fellow residents."

I watched Sam boot up his laptop, checking the files we had on the various higher ups we were trying still to locate. Dylan King was the one who recruited each and every member at the compound, and it was surprising when he never made it back. Sadly, we had passed his vehicle on the way to the security door and we were still unable to reach him.

"It says here he's new to the building. Just moved in last month and that he's from the UK," Sam confirmed. "This guys a long way from home to get caught up in this shit."

"We all are, Sam," I said, looking at Roadie as I always did when reminded of being far from home. He was nodding off and I let him rest, looking around at the scenery fly by and back at the man who was lucky to still be alive. Having been stuck in an elevator with only a few bottles of water and energy bars, it was a wonder he was still lucid enough to answer any of our questions…

So much had happened since that fateful day that brought the first half of my team together. The next week we were checking in on another dead end lead, in another relatively secure building. I found Aenne instead, hidden behind some heavy furniture that was surrounded by the undead. I forced my way into the storage area instead of waiting for my back-up as the sounds of her screams became frantic. Sam had gone on ahead to scout another area, alone even when I demanded he wait for me. He was certain he heard others that needed help…only he got there too late. He was overwhelmed while I was trying to save her, this small almost catatonic girl I had to drag out of the basement to find out where Sam had gone off to. By the time I had found him, it was too late. He had taken out the creatures that had attacked him but he was bleeding out and there was no saving him.

I found out later that Aenne and her family had heeded the news to stay indoors but had become desperate for food and water. They had managed to scavenge from the empty apartments but eventually needed to venture further than their floor and that's when they came across the undead. I kept her with me while she recuperated, waking her when she started to scream in her sleep and eventually listened when she was comfortable discussing how they had survived all that time.

"I never thought they were real," she said one late night after I had woken her up out of a nightmare, sipping at the water I gave her to calm her nerves.

"We were all unaware these things _could_ even exist, Aenne," I said, crossing my arms as I leaned against the wall.

"But…what are they?"

"As unbelievable as it might sound, they're dead…so I'd have to call them what they are…Zombies," I said and waited for her to argue with me.

"What do they call them? Everyone else here, I mean."

"**They** call them creatures, mostly. Undead, depending on whom you argue with," I said as I walked towards the bed. "I won't lie to you. Things are bad out there, Aenne. You were lucky that we got there when we did."

"I wouldn't exactly call your friend lucky," she muttered to herself.

"Sam…" I said and sighed, knowing that I needed to convince the both of us. "Sam knew what he was getting himself into when he volunteered to go. It could happen to any of us but that doesn't mean we stop trying to find others."

"How many others have you found?"

"So far, only a few but we're still going back to look for more every day. As long as you're here, you're safe. This place is pretty hard to get to," I said and sat back down on the bed. "Now, try to get some sleep, okay? I'll be here when you wake up."

In time, Aenne stopped thrashing around in her sleep, with only the slightest whimper now and again until she felt confident enough to move to her own room. I had run into Gabriel occasionally and when we needed more volunteers to fill in spots, he was the first to approach me. At first I was reluctant to see what he could do, but when Sam failed to return with me, Lily refused to team up with me again. I had spent weeks taking care of Aenne and once she was well on her way to recovery, I knew I would need to come up with a new team and I was forced to test him as a possible driver. It wasn't until later that Aenne decided she needed to help as well. Both had undergone basic weapons training until I was confident they could handle themselves out on their own but I worried for months that one would get separated from me and I would lose one or the other again. Every day they had proven to be resourceful and invaluable to me and that earned them the permanent spots at my side.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter 7  
><strong>_

I slipped into my room quietly, knowing that Aenne would have noticed my absence and most likely had pointed out where I could be found. She had been pushing the issue of seeing Gabriel as more than just a partner I could count on, wanting me to find some sense of happiness in these dark times. Using the dim bathroom light that I had forgotten to turn off earlier, I spotted the occupant in my bed. I closed the door as quietly as possible and hung my shawl on the hook on the back of my door. I walked softly towards my bed, slipping off my sandals before throwing myself onto the mattress.

"How was it?" a muffled voice asked me. I laughed quietly when she turned her head towards me, her short black hair completely covering her face and it took several swipes for her to see me. I was looking at the white feathered angel wings she had strapped onto her back.

"How was what?" I asked innocently, resting my head on my right arm and grabbing my comforter with my left.

"Oh, come on, Moll," she said, blowing her unruly hair away from her eyes. "You know very well what I'm asking you! I know you went up to the roof and I know Gabe went up to find you."

"If you know so much, then why are you even asking?" I reached over and moved more of her hair out of her face, as every time she moved, it obscured her eyes.

"I'm only guessing! Jeez, Moll, why can't you ever share like a normal person?" she whined. I laughed as she pouted and batted her eyes at me.

"Honestly, there's nothing to really share with you, Aenne. I don't know what you were expecting," I said and watched her stretch out before pushing herself up onto her arms and moving her legs under her to sit on her heels. I reached up and grabbed one of the pillows above me and placed it under my head.

"Nothing happened?" she asked, resting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow at me. I couldn't help but look away from her and bite my lip. "I knew it! Something did happen!" she squealed and leaned forward to move the comforter that I was trying to raise above my head.

"Nothing, it was nothing! I swear!" I laughed as she pulled the material out of my hands and moving forward to tickle me.

"You can't keep this from me, Moll," she laughed. "I will tickle you until you spill!" I managed to grab her hands, holding on as she struggled to pull away and tickle me once again. I finally shook her hands and took a deep breath, looking at her.

"Ok, fine!" I said, slowly releasing her hands. "Nothing happened, really…" I started and held me hands out to her when she made to tickle me once again. "Alright, alright-stop it! He kissed me!"

"Ah-ha!" she squealed loudly and fell beside me, wrapping her arm around my waist. I couldn't put my arm around her because of the wings she wore but she did her best not to damage them in her haste to lie at my side, looking at me expectantly. "Tell me everything!"

I stared past her, trying to put into words everything I felt since it happened, wishing I could go back to relive it and wishing it had never ended. "There really isn't much to tell, Aenne. We talked about things, here and now. We talked about the families we left behind and things we regretted the most."

"I thought Gabriel didn't have any family," she said softly, knowing that I still had a hard time discussing it.

"Not here," I said and ran my fingers through her hair. "He had a step brother in England but they lost touch once their parents died. I could never get very much out of him before. I think he regrets not staying in touch once he moved to the US. Although I kind-of got the impression that they didn't part amicably."

"I can't imagine someone not liking Gabe."

"Neither can I. He always goes out of his way to be nice to people, even when it makes him uncomfortable," I smiled, recalling how we didn't always see eye to eye.

"You weren't always so nice to him," she reminded me, poking my ribs sharply with her finger.

"I was trying to discourage him from putting himself in harm's way. It was hard enough getting people out of the cities. I couldn't imagine anyone so willing to go back in," I admitted. "It still frightens me to leave either of you alone."

"Oh Moll," she said and squeezed me. "You don't always have to worry about us."

"I know I don't, Aenne, but you're the closest thing I have to sister now."

"We'll find a way to get to her," she said. "Just you wait."

"Every time I sit on the roof, I plot ways to get back home," I sighed. "And every morning I call myself a coward for not going."

"Don't think for a minute that you're going without me," she said fiercely. "You're my family, too."

"Are you kidding? I need someone who can _navigate_! GPS isn't exactly working, you know!" I joked, making a face at her.

"Gabe won't exactly let you leave him behind either," she said and I looked away.

"I know," I said quietly. "It's more than I can ask either of you. To leave the safety of the Compound to go on a fool's errand…"

"Wanting to know if you family is still alive, isn't foolish, Moll," she said and I looked back at her sad eyes.

"Maybe once more time has passed and we're sure it safe to go, we can give it a shot."

I looked down at her as she shifted her weight and looked at me steadily.

"No more stalling, Moll," she said and I blinked up at her. "Is Gabriel at least a good kisser?" she asked outright.

I was glad for the low light. It hid the flush on my cheeks as I thought back to our time on the roof. The feel of his soft lips on mine…

"You have no idea," was all I would say.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

True to my word, I began searching through the applicants that Roadie provided. It took me over a week to get through them all. Some I discarded as soon as I read through the short backgrounds they provided us. A few I rejected because I knew they were best suited where they were in the compound than back out in the chaos. A few candidates I knew personally, having had a hand in rescuing them myself and felt a few could handle themselves in a difficult situation. While most of those we brought back with us were adjusting well to life at the compound, a few were eager to return to help others.

Another week passed when I finally exhausted every possible reason not to accept certain candidates. Knowing I could count on their input, Aenne and Gabriel would often sit with me for hours on end and would discuss my reasons for wanting to move a person forward or keep them back. I would closely scrutinize them during meal times, learning their schedules and shadowing them to see how they handled themselves. They were all well aware that I was looking into training new recruits and that I was evaluating those I hoped would succeed. Each day I would send back stacks of those I felt could not be eligible.

Once I was satisfied, I made my way slowly to Roadies' office in the back of the building with the remaining files stuffed into a messenger bag of those I would accept. I made sure to wait until it was close to dinner time when I was less likely to run into anyone who wanted to know who made the cut. Roadie knew I had to be close to finalizing the list when I failed to send any files back as rejected and waited for me in his office. He looked as I walked in and closed the door behind me, leaning back in the high back chair to rest his feet upon the desk in front of him.

"It's certainly taken you long enough to go thru the applicants, Moll," he said as he raised his arms and interlocked his fingers behind his head. I walked up and dropped the stack on the desk by his feet.

"You wanted a serious answer so I made a serious effort. I don't take people's lives I won't be bullied into accepting anyone just because they can fill out your application," I said as I sat down heavily in the plush chair in front of the desk.

"What I see is a short stack, barely enough to refill most of the positions we need," he said, moving his legs as he leaned forward to spread the files to view the names. "And I notice that Kyle's name isn't on any of these folders."

"We both know I would never be able to trust him to have my back, no more than you would. He looks out for himself first and that makes him a liability," I said in disgust. "I wouldn't trust him to be in any team, even if it meant compromising the safety of every last man, woman and child here at the compounds."

"And yet we trust to man the first outpost," he said and looked at me. "What does that say about our safety?"

"It says we had a disagreement and I was outvoted," I said through gritted teeth. "No woman will work with him, Roadie."

"Lily's agreed to take him on," he said and I snorted.

"I stand corrected. No _sane_ woman will work with him," I said and leaned forward. "Why are you even considering giving Lily another team? She's unstable!"

"She's not…"

"She got her team killed, Roadie!" I said loudly as I stood up. From the look on his face, I knew I hit a nerve and backed down my tone. "Or have you forgotten that already?"

"No, I haven't but she's my friend, Moll, and I'm worried about her," he said quietly.

"And I worry about everyone that goes out there with her," I said and moved away from the desk. "She was never been meant to be anything more than a _driver_ and after Sam…" I paused as my voice caught in my throat. "After Sam she's become overly aggressive to everyone who's worked with her. She should never have been allowed to go back." I turned and leaned against the desk, refusing to look at him until I could blink back the tears in my eyes.

"I couldn't stop her from forming her own team," he said. I turned back to him angrily.

"You knew how she felt when Sam died. We were lucky to make it back alive after she stopped and dragged me out of the vehicle. If you hadn't stopped her we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," I said and slammed my fist on the desk angrily. "She was right to be angry. I should have insisted he follow me when I went to rescue Aenne. I thought I could trust him to follow my instructions but he went off on his own and now he's dead. I carry his death as a reminder that they need to know exactly what they're getting into when we go out there! Once something goes wrong, it goes very wrong and people end up dead."

"We all regret what happened to Sam, Moll," he said as he looked at the tears that fell down my cheek. "You shouldn't blame yourself. He was a good kid who thought he was going to rescue someone. We didn't know then what these things were capable of."

"They tricked him but I shouldn't have left him alone. Not ever. _We stick together!" _

I walked away from the desk, wiping furiously at my eyes and trying not to lash out at him when he came and put his arms around me. I looked up at him and finally noticed the fine lines that had become deeper and deeper around his eyes.

"You asked me once to help you make the hard decisions," I reminded him. "Don't let her go back out there."

"Train with her, Moll," he said as he brushed my hair away from my eyes. "You'll see she's changed."

His promise felt hollow to me but I shook my head all the same.

"If I feel she's too unstable, you'll keep her off of active duty permanently. And I want her to see one of the doctor's we brought back recently. I want them to guarantee that she won't go off the deep end if I give her a team of her own." I demanded as he gave me a slight smile. He walked back to the desk and opened one of the drawers, handing me a file with the medical lab seal on it. "Have you seen this?" I asked as I noticed the seal was intact.

"I'm leaving that for you to decide. Read it and get back to me."

I took the file and stuck it in my messenger bag, not wanting it to cause even more questioning looks than I was already getting before I left. I found Gabriel waiting for me outside Roadies office with a picnic basket and a blanket. I smiled at him as he took my hand and we headed to the back door to head up to the roof to look at the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter 9  
><strong>_

I had asked that a special meal be prepared the next night but did not attend. I was busy overseeing the removal of the recruit's belongings to a separate bunker further away from the compound, one that had remained off-limits until now. I knew it would take some time so get them to where I wanted them to be and had put in requests for healthier food once we began. I also knew that during this time I wouldn't be put on the active duty roster so to ensure that the others would not be called while I was away, I had them placed as trainers. There was only so much I could be expected to do and splitting the responsibilities only seemed like the easiest solution.

We worked for hours setting everything up. The obstacle courses were similar to ones found at many training bases, along with a shooting range, various simulation buildings and paved roads set up for any sort of driving courses needed. I knew this area was as secure as the compound, but it still felt odd to leave the only home I had known for the last several months.

As Hope would not leave Aenne's side, I made sure there was space for her in our quarters along with Beau. Despite various attempts to separate the two, the dog followed her faithfully everywhere. I hated to admit that I envied her the loyalty he lavished on her and was glad that we were able to get to her in time.

After dinner the recruits were quietly rounded up and bused to the new location, letting the situation sink in slowly as Roadie explained what was expected of them. A few I could see were excited to finally be called to do something to help out. I would save my words till the next morning, when it finally became real to them. To survive outside meant we needed to depend on each other and those that could not complete the training to my satisfaction would be returned to the compound just as quickly.

I didn't see Lily among the group of recruits that were brought in and I hoped that she had given up the foolish notion of wanting her own team. However, there she was standing among the men I had selected, along with another that I had so vehemently disagreed on.

"Many of you are probably waiting for me to congratulate you for making it past the other applicants," I said. It was just after seven in the morning and already sweltering outside. I was wearing a green tank top that was starting to stick to my back and had my hair up. "I won't. You knew what you were getting into the moment you added your name to the list of volunteers. Many of you recall the chaos that we left back in the respective cities you were found in."

I paced in front of them, unable to stand still in the heat.

"You all share something in your background which got you this far. From what I've seen of you here and from whatever fiction you have going in your head, I _will_ find out who's telling the truth and who isn't," I said and stopped once again. "If you are here it is because I felt that you stood a chance at helping us regain what we once had before everything we knew turned to hell. One of you has no right to be here at all." I looked directly at Kyle, who was standing towards the back, hidden behind Lily.

I turned as Gabriel and Aenne joined us out in the heat. Both were covered up in light clothing but I needed to have on the same green top and black shorts as the rest of the recruits.

"A few of you have made lives for yourselves here. If you cannot commit completely to this, I suggest you walk away now. What we do here cannot be taken lightly," I said and tried not to look at Lily, who I could see hang her head. "We've all lost people along the way to get here. A few are those who we carry around with us all the time as a reminder why we do what we do, why we continue to have hope that things can be better," I said in her direction and she slowly looked up at me. "I won't lie to you. However long you're here, I will make things hard for you because you need to remember that above all, I do not want to lose any more of you!"

I saw Lily's determined nod as I walked towards her and decided it was time to call her out. "This woman you see here will be looking at your progress just as much as I am. If she finds you worthy, you may find yourself part of her new team." I waited for her to join me in front of the group.

"This is your last chance to leave now," I said as I looked over at her. I looked back and saw that everyone stood their ground. I was proud of them even before we got started. _I warned them_, I thought to myself. "Gentlemen," I said and grinned as I turned back to them. "Welcome to your new hell."

I turned to Lily and nodded to her. "Roadie says I should give you a chance to prove yourself. I know we've had our differences in the past, Lily, but I need to know you're committed to getting a team started."

"I can't just sit around on my ass all day, Moll," she said and looked down briefly. "Sam wouldn't want me to mourn him forever."  
>"If you're serious, then I'll help you pick a team but please, reconsider Kyle. He isn't stable for this and you know it," I pleaded with her and her eyes hardened.<p>

"We're all a little unstable for wanting to go back out there," she said and walked away.

I sighed and turned back to Gabriel and Aenne who had been looking on. I gave them the briefest smile before turning back to the waiting recruits and instructed them to head out for a run.

_Well, this should be fun_…


	10. Chapter 10

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter 10  
><strong>_

Over the next few weeks, I worked with the few I hand selected to remain in my group, running drills every hour of every day, trying to see if there were any who would willing quit. Surprisingly, no one did. They all remained through the rigorous training: weapons, hand to hand combat, survival and evasion. Many were hesitant when I called upon them but a few were more than willing to show me that they were not the mistake I had once thought them to be. Kyle was determined that I not send him back to the compound. I had never doubted his skills but in his willingness to use them to help others. Be it pride or determination, they all remained.

The others went to train with Gabriel and Aenne. We all had our roles to play and while we were there to put ourselves in front, they were needed to support us. I would be nothing without my team. And what they could learn from them, they could never learn from me.

Only one recruit was called back to the main compound. His wife had gone into labor and I went back with him. Understandably, he would now need to remain and was glad he had a reason to stay. I had watched him, knowing she was due and wanted to see if the decision he made to train would change once he saw his newborn child. I wasn't disappointed when he made the decision to remain with his family. Seeing the miracle of birth was the best reminder of why we did what we did, risking ourselves to see if others could be saved. For now our future was uncertain with those things still out there but if more could be found, it was worth every risk we could take.

I returned the next morning and proceeded with the last lesson I had: emotional stress. It was something that took me some time to deal with after Sam died and it was a lesson they needed to face once more. They needed to be reminded that any one of your team could be taken from you. I was really glad that Lily had gone with one of the other groups. I knew that this would be just as hard on her as it would be on me.

At the end of the day, I needed some time to myself. Simulating what it would be like to lose someone close to you had brought back too many memories of watching Sam die in my arms. In training with him, it was easy to see how different he was from his older sister. He loved her unconditionally, only wanting her approval. I knew the exact feeling and while I knew things between me and my brothers would never be considered harmonious, I knew they would fight tooth and nail for me.

It was late in the afternoon and I had decided it was best to call it a day. Instead of heading back to my quarters, I took off on a run away from the training center and soon found myself in front of an impromptu memorial wall not far from the compound. It had once been just a simple, plain white wall when I first got here and I would look at it every day, thinking it should serve some purpose. A week after what happened to Sam, I walked up to it with permanent marker and wrote his name down on it. I thought of all the fancy memorials for fallen heroes and while it wasn't marble or granite, I knew it would do. Soon others followed suit and added the names of those they lost before being rescued.

I sat staring at the wall with my headphones on when I felt someone near me. I turned as Aenne sat down next to me with a cooler.

"Somehow I knew you would be here," she said as she reached in and took out a white parcel, handing it to me. It was one of my favorite sandwiches wrapped up in wax paper and I took it as I suddenly realized I was starving.

"You are a mind reader, Aenne!" I said as I hungrily bit into it and she laughed. I heard the distinct sound of glass as she handed me a bottle of root beer and I laughed as I took it from her. "They still won't let you near the beer, huh?"

"You'd think someone would reconsider the legal limit since there really isn't anyone around who can arrest me!"

"That doesn't mean they want to encourage bad behavior, Aenne," I said as I took the bottle opener from her.

"I'm nineteen, Moll," she whined as she laid back. "Hell, I'm almost 20! I don't really see why the old rules should still apply to us anymore."

I sighed and put the sandwich down on the cooler lid, lying back next to her. "Because if we started doing whatever the hell we wanted where would that leave us when we try to rebuild later on," I said and looked up at the sky. "We not always agree with the laws but they're in place for a reason."

She groaned and turned to me. "There better be lots of beer still left when I turn 21, Moll, or I will hurt you," she joked.

"I'll see if we can get someone who can learn how to brew some up special, just for you," I said and smiled.

She turned on her side and looked at me. "How was your day?" she asked and I made a face at her.

"I had to talk about Sam to them, Aenne," I said and sat up. "I need them to know that despite everything I'm trying to prepare them for, there's always something you're never ready for."

She sat up and looked at me sadly. "I never even got to thank him," she said softly.

I turned back to her and reached over to grab her hand. "You would have liked him. He was a lot like you," I said and smiled. I looked back at his name once more and she stayed quiet, thinking to herself.

"Is that why you wouldn't leave my side?" she finally asked.

"I wanted to make sure you would make it," I said when I turned back to her, reaching up and moving some strands off her face. "After staying alive for so long, I couldn't let you give up."

"I started thinking that my parents would want me to get up and do something, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I said as I picked up the sandwich once again. "They would be very proud of you, Aenne."

She smiled and reached into the cooler for her soda and sandwich, placing everything in front of her before reaching in again for a bag of chips we could share. I reached in and grabbed a cheesy puff, savoring it before taking another bite of my sandwich. Aenne was staring up at the wall.

"Thank you for saving me, Sam," she said softly before opening her own drink. I reached over and clinked my bottle with hers. We raised our bottles towards the wall.

"To Sam," I said. "May he always be remembered."


	11. Chapter 11

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter **_**_11_**

It was very late when we finally returned to the camp. We had gone back to the main building briefly to grab a few more items out of the kitchen and I snagged a few bottles of beer for myself. After a day like today, I felt I needed something to take the edge off. With Aenne the designated driver, I didn't have to worry. Thankfully we made it to our rooms without running into anyone. Once my door was closed, I started kicking off my boots and socks, tossing everything into a pile nearby. I was humming as I pulled my shirt out of my shorts and fell onto the bed laughing. I threw the shirt away and quickly reached under my pillow, pulling out a gun I had hidden underneath.

"Do you want to explain why you're in my room?" I asked to shadow I had barely noticed movement out of. "Talk fast. I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Probably because you've been off the training ground since this afternoon, Moll," a voice said from the far side of the room before a light blinked on. "You're drunk."

I held my hand out to block out the sudden light and lowered the gun as I sat back down on the bed. "The morning was shot when I had to drive Lincoln back to the compound," I said as I flipped the safety back on the gun. "And I'm not drunk."

"I heard," he said. "A very healthy baby girl. Put something on, will you?" I looked down, realizing that I was indeed sitting on my bed in a bra and shorts and laughed. _Okay, maybe I'm little bit drunk_, I thought to myself. "Were you there when she was born?"

"We made it just in time. He asked me to come in with him. I don't know how he managed to make it inside the room without my help. He paled each and every time his wife cried out in pain. All men are babies, I swear! Understandably he won't be rejoining us," I said as I slid the gun back under my pillow. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I was wondering how things are progressing here," he said as I got up and walked to closet to take my robe out and put it on.

"They're almost ready," I said as I tied the sash and returned to the bed. "I told you I wasn't about to rush them, even if they are the best candidates."

"And what can you tell me about Lily and Kyle? How are they working out?"

"Kyle takes everything I've thrown at him so far, every punishment I can think up and pushed me right back," I admitted. "He's changed a great deal since he's been here. I can see it in his eyes. It's a vast improvement and he'll make a good fit to any team he gets picked in. Maybe I should have tried this sooner." I sat down and grabbed a pillow. "Lily looks alright but she's taken a few men and decided to do more cross training. And she's chosen to do it far away from the rest of us. If I didn't know any better, I would say she's trying to make sappers out of them," I said and looked up at him steadily.

"You know we need more distraction units, Moll."

"But is she really the best person to train them? Her whole squad is gone!" I looked at him as he wiped his palm across his face. "I know I can't keep her from going back out there. But do you really think it's a good idea to send her out there that way?"

"We may need the groups she's training, Moll," he said. "It's the best way to keep our people alive."

"Then let me finish training the ones I have. Sappers can handle the explosives but keep them paired with a fully fleshed out team."

"I will," he said as he got up and headed towards the door. "Get some rest. We may have need of everyone we can get sooner than you think."

"What's that supposed to mean, Roadie?" I asked him, knowing full well he would not answer me. It seemed that lately I saw less and less of him and he shared very little with me now that I was so far away on the training grounds. As children, we had shared all our secrets and I knew that whatever he couldn't tell me, it was weighing heavily on his mind.

"I'll brief you as soon as I know something, Moll," he said.

"Call next time," I told him as I reached back and began to twist my hair into a makeshift bun. He stopped and turned back to me, raising an eyebrow as he smiled at me. I tilted my head to the side and batted my eyes at him. "You never know what _deprived_ things I might be doing this late at night," I joked. "Maybe I should send Aenne back with you…"

"I know what you're not doing, if that's what you mean to imply, dear cousin," he said as he opened the door. "Although, leaving him handcuffed to your bed was a bit inspired. I don't think I've ever seen Aenne turn that shade of red before."

I shook my head and laughed, recalling the brief look of disbelief on his face when I tried to convince him to do it a few days earlier. I sat close by him on the bed and shook the handcuffs at him, certain he wouldn't agree. I was rather shocked when he got up and started to undress. Then I looked away, trying to ignore his hands when he began to unbuckle his belt and then slowly pulled out his shirt from his jeans…

I got up as he was leaving and placed my hand on hip. "You forgot the part where he was naked, dear cousin," I said as I walked over to my bathroom. I heard him laugh as he closed my door.


	12. Chapter 12

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter **_**_12_**

The next morning I woke early, downing a few pills for the splitting headache I knew I would soon have and joined the others for a quick breakfast. I sat off to the side, watching everyone and clutching a large cup of strong black coffee when Aenne sat down beside, all smiles as usual, stealing the untouched piece of toast that I had left.

"You don't look so well, Moll," she said when I plopped my head down on her shoulder and groaning.

"I didn't get very much sleep after Roadie left last night," I said and yawned. "He's being very secretive lately." I felt as she stiffened and moved to look at her closely, grabbing her arm as she turned away.

She was quiet for a moment longer before she turned back to me.

"He never stopped by," she said quietly and I cursed myself for not seeing it sooner. _Damn!_ _I should have known that if he was being secretive with me then he would be the same way with her_, I thought as I rubbed her arm. _I need to get to the bottom of this…and soon!_

I watched Gabriel approach out of the corner of my eye and quietly waved him away. Aenne turned as he turned to sit at a different table where Hope was playing. I couldn't help but laugh as her face turned red before she burst out laughing as well and soon we were clutching our sides. Poor Gabriel must have known it was all about him; I watched as the back of his neck turned red.

"I don't know how you convinced him to do it, Moll," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You weren't the only one who was shocked that he did," I answered as I leaned forward and placed my chin on my palm.

She gave me questioning eyes and even without her asking, I shook my head.

"Are you serious?" she whispered as she turned back to him. "I've overheard of few of the recruits swear they've seen the two of you going at it hot and heavy," she said quietly to me so as not to be overheard and I sighed.

"That's the impression we've been giving but he always backs off!" I said as I was more than a little frustrated by him. "Aenne, I swear I'm going crazy over here!"

She sat back and waited for me while I turned and readjusted my legs on the chair. "What's the hold up?" she asked.

I had to keep myself from yelling out. "Him! He's the hold up! I swear, I've never met anyone so willing to wait this long," I told her. "If this doesn't happen soon…"

"Is he a good kisser?" she asked and I quickly nodded my head. "That good?" She looked doubtful at my enthusiasm.

"Let's see if I can explain this…" I said as I leaned closer to her. "Have your knees ever gone weak from a kiss? Have you ever literally _melted _just from that alone?" I asked her. I watched as she thought about it and quickly stole a glance at him.

"That sounds wonderful," she said as she looked back at me.

"Exactly! And every time I try to take things further, he literally backs off!" I said and sat back in a huff. "What's wrong with me, Aenne?"

"Nothing is wrong with you!" she said and reached for my hand. "If anything, there has to be something wrong with him!" she said and thought about it. I looked away when she put two and two together.

"That's why you did it!" she squeaked out and I hit her to hush her up. "That's why you used the handcuff, isn't it?" she asked excitedly.

"I just figured maybe he was hiding something he didn't want me to see," I said and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "But he didn't hesitate and when I had my chance, I just couldn't," I admitted quietly.

"Why?"

"Because he had spent so much time pushing me away that I started to wonder if something is wrong with me," I said as I looked into the cup that had long since gone cold.

"Listen to me," she said as she took the cup out of my hands and took my hands. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Moll. Just say the word and I will go over there and give that man a piece of my mind!" she offered and I couldn't help but laugh at the look she gave me.

"No, I don't want to make things more awkward between us than they already are," I said as I straightened my legs out so I could get up to get a refill. I stole a quick look and saw that Hope was pulling Gabriel out of the mess hall. I felt guilty that I hadn't had time for her lately.

"Just so you know," she said as I got up, picking up my half eaten toast and placing it on my tray so I could throw it away. "He really does care you, Moll."

"I know he does," I said as she got to her feet. "I just wish I wouldn't have to resort to throwing myself at him." I laughed.

"Maybe some mindless drills will help clear away some of that frustration," she said as she followed me. "Maybe get in some target practice at the range?"

I started to warm up to the idea, thinking of the new scope that I had gotten off one of the new recruits when I spotted Roadie waving from the doorway. "Looks like someone wants to apologize for last night."

She looked at him before looking back at me guiltily.

"Go to him," I said, smiling at the torn look on her face. "I know that look." I laughed as she hugged me and ran off to him.

I watched as he took her hand and leaned down to kiss her.

"At least one of us will be having an interesting afternoon."


	13. Chapter 13

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter **_**_13_**

It was late in the afternoon, well after practice when Aenne finally returned, smiling from her afternoon with Roadie. It was rare for him to have so much time off with her so I couldn't help but feel happy for her. I left the squad candidates to train with Kyle, hoping that the extra responsibility would do him some good. Mostly it was downtime exercises that they used to let off steam from the day's training. It was healthy for them to enjoy a little free time to themselves before dinner and lights out. I had seen there was now a vast improvement in Kyle's attitude and felt that when the time came to form new teams, he would make a great addition.

And Aenne had been right. After starting off the morning with a few basic drills, I took them to the shooting range. We had trained mostly with the Compound issued hand guns that were specially outfitted with silencers. It was only during a few occasions that we practiced with the P-90 assault rifles, which were small and light-weight, compared to most with a better round capacity or the tactical shotguns. As a rule, I strongly advised to never use the shotguns unless you wanted to attract every undead creature to your location. The noise from the discharge of the weapon would act as a beacon and unless you had a way to make it to safety, for us it was considered a last resort weapon. Today was perfect to go down to the field for long distance target practice. It was one of those rare sunny yet not stifling hot days that I preferred.

After such a successful day, I was ready for a nice long bath and a quick nap before joining everyone in the mess hall. Aenne was waiting outside the door to my room, looking content and more than a little happy to see me.

"Someone looks like they had a lazy afternoon," I commented as I unlocked my door and she followed me in.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a lazy afternoon but I did spend most of it in bed, in case you're wondering," she said as she made her way to the chair closest to my bed, where I had started to untie my boots.

"I could do without the details of your sexual escapades, thanks," I said as I gently threw a pillow at her before tossing my boots and socks by my closet. "Let me grab a fast shower first," I said as I got up and walked into my small bathroom.

"I thought Hope would be back by now," I heard her say through the door as I quickly undressed and stepped under the hot water. I lifted my face up and let the blast of water rain down on me, turning my head and letting it soak my hair before grabbing one of the bottles from the shelf. I massaged the shampoo in my hair before rinsing and grabbing the bar of soap. I could hear music coming from my room and paused when I realized it was something I didn't recognize, washing up quickly so I could ask Aenne what it was.

I dried my hair quickly before wrapping it up in a towel. I didn't realize that I was humming along with the music as I dried off to put on some clothes. I found Aenne was now sitting on my bed with her eyes closed, hugging the pillow I had tossed at her.

"What's this?" I asked her as I sat down at the edge of the bed with a bottle of lotion.

"I don't know. It was in your bag," she said, watching as I squeezed a little and started to spread it on my skin. I listened to it some more before turning to her, putting the bottle down on the bed.

"Wait, I found this hidden among the cd's when we came back from the last run," I said as I rubbed the lotion on my arms. "I thought it was odd that it wasn't labeled so I borrowed it and just never had a chance to listen to it."

Aenne had this far off look in her eyes for a few minutes before grabbing my arm. "This doesn't sound familiar to you somehow?" she asked.

It was then that I realized that I had heard it recently as well, here at the compound. "Doesn't that sound like…"

"I thought so!" she said and laughed. "Well he did say that he came over here to record his music!"

"I didn't know he already had," I said as I was lying down on the bed next to her.

"I always thought he said it to impress you," she joked and I punched her lightly on the arm. "He would have been big with a voice like that," she commented.

"It's always nice when he takes out that guitar of his during meal times," I said and sat up. "I should probably get dressed for dinner."

"I already picked out something for you to wear," she said and I turned to her. "You need to look your best. And if you forgot to, perhaps even go back and shave if you need to."

"What are you going on about? Is there another celebration that I should know about?" I asked and she smiled as she handed me a note. I rolled my eyes as she crinkled her nose and blew kisses at me.

"No but _someone_ wants to see you later," she said in a sing song voice. "From the weird looks he was giving me earlier, I think tonight is going to end your frustrations for good!" she said and laughed as I flushed.

"Aenne!" I said as I sat down, rereading the note that was undoubtedly written by Gabe, asking me to meet him for dinner. After taking another look at her smiling face, I was a little afraid of what she might have chosen for me to wear.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter **_**_14_**

I looked at my choices spread out all on my bed. Considering that I came to the Compound with a limited amount clothing, there wasn't much to choose from. Occasionally a few of the women would loan out their clothes to each other but I was never very comfortable wearing something that wasn't mine.

"We really need to get you some more clothes, Moll," Aenne said as she sat down on the bed once more.

"Well I'm sorry if fashion was never high up on my list of necessities on our outings, Aenne," I mumbled, looking at the pile and wishing I had time to borrow something but judging from the note I just didn't have any to spare.

"We'll work with what we've got then and shop the next time we make it back to the city," she smiled as she grabbed a black skirt and dark maroon tank top. "At least now you can pretty much afford anything and not have to worry about it!" she joked.

"That just seems like such an unnecessary risk," I said as I took the clothes into the bathroom to change. Aenne stopped me by adding a few extra items that made me pause and look at her. "Where did you find these?" I asked.

"Let's just say: one team navigator owed me a favor for bringing her back something that wasn't on your 'list of necessities' and played personal shopper," she answered, grinning as I flushed at the red lacy undergarments that I held.

"Aenne!"

"What? I didn't tell her they were for you!" she laughed and pushed me into the bathroom once more.

"When did you plan all of this?" I asked once the door was closed and I placed everything on the counter.

"When I realized that eventually you and Gabe would stop being idiots and finally see what I already knew," she said from the other side of the door. "And I've done my share of laundry duty to know that you do not own a pair of lacy anything!"

I traced my fingers over the soft material and took off my robe so I could change, looking at myself in the full length mirror briefly once I tried the undergarments on. I marveled at the feel of lace on my skin before putting on the skirt and tank top. I brushed my teeth again and put on the slightest amount of makeup before going back to my room. I noticed my jewelry box open on the bed and a few pieces had been selected for me to wear.

Aenne looked at me and nodded her head when I stepped out, walking towards me with a brush in one hand and an old fashioned glass bottle of perfume in the other. "Sit." She pointed to one of the chairs and I did as she commanded.

She proceeded to brush my hair and gave me a simple braid down my back, leaving a few stray tendrils on the side of my face. Finally she opened the bottle of perfume; I got a quick whiff as she pulled out the glass topper and trailed the slightest amount of perfume between my breasts before I could protest.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I said as she handed me the small amount of jewelry she had set aside for me to wear.

"When was the last time you went out on a date, Moll?" she asked as she sat on the bed once more.

"I had just broken up with my ex before this all started," I replied as I put on the simple earrings. "It wasn't going too well between us and I had asked Roadie if I could stay with him for a while until I could figure out what I wanted to do."

"And that's when you came here."

"With everything going to hell in the city, we figured it would be the safest place to be since it was so far away from anything," I said as I turned to her.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to him?" she asked as she grabbed one of the pillows from my bed and hugged it.

"I knew he had moved on when I left," I said as I got up and picked out a pair of sandals from my closet. "Frankly, I was pretty sure he was cheating on me so he was the last thing on my mind. My only concern was for my family since there was no way to get in contact with them once the lines went down."

"So it's safe to say it's been a while since you've…"

"Yes, Aenne, it's safe to say that it's been a while," I said as I swatted at her leg. "Once I realized that the only thing keeping us together was just sex, I knew I couldn't stay with him. I wanted something more," I said and laughed. "I always said I didn't want anything complicated and ended up wanting what my parents had all along."

"And now you have Gabe," she said as she smiled. "It just took you long enough to realize he was what you were looking for!"

"Which I'm sure you're going to remind me about a million more times before he gets here, right?" I joked right before I heard a knock at my door. I jumped slightly at the sound and looked at the time before looking at Aenne.

"Nope! He's right on time," she said and got up to open the door.

"I don't know if I can do this, Aenne," I said as I tried to stop her.

"Too late," she said as she maneuvered passed me and opened the door. Gabriel smiled as he looked at her. "Don't keep her out too late, Romeo. Remember she's important around here," she joked as she turned to me. I got up on shaky legs to greet Gabriel at the door.

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do_, she mouthed before she left and I gave her a nervous laugh. Gabriel reached out and took my hand, squeezing it reassuringly as I smiled at him.

"Shall we?" he asked and I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter **_**_15_**

I took his arm as we walked away from my room. I stole glances at him, at his dark jeans and grey shirt. I leaned closer to him and caught the light, musky scent of his cologne as he wrapped his arm around my waist. We stopped by the stairs that led down to the first floor and he leaned in to give me quick kiss on the lips. I looked up at him and bit my lip before returning the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. For a moment, everything felt as it once did. Nothing mattered except here and now.

I barely noticed the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs beside us but I still reached for the gun that Aenne insisted that I leave behind. I backed away and turned to the group, recognizing them as the armed escorts that followed Roadie around. I waited for a moment for him to appear but they were alone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, ma'am," said the lead man who approached me. "But you've been recalled to the compound."

I looked at his vest to read the name stitched on it. I recognized the name from a few of the early reports from when Roadie started here and knew that they were very close. I had seen him around the compound but recalled he had been gone for the last few months and Roadie had been worried about him. Whatever his mission had been, it had called for him to go alone and maintain radio silence.

"What's going on, Sean?" I asked as Gabriel took my hand.

"I don't have that information, ma'am," Sean apologized and made room for the others to make their way past us. "I was only given orders to bring you in."

I could see that he wasn't going to budge and my heart sank. I squeezed his fingers as I turned to Gabriel, wishing this was some sort of prank. From the serious looks on the men's faces, I knew whatever it was, it couldn't be ignored.

"Go back with Aenne and wait for me," I said and forced a smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning to the men.

We made our way down to a dark SUV and once inside, none of the men would look my way. I didn't recognize the driver or the man sitting in the passenger seat. I found a pack on the floor in front of me and opened it to find a spare gun and other items. I pulled the slide back and checked that the magazine was full before putting it back in the holster. It wasn't until we were pulling away that I noticed the buses that were fast approaching the training grounds. I turned in my seat and watched as lights started to flicker on in the various barracks and I began to wonder how serious things had gotten.

"Tell me what's going on, Sean!" I demanded as we sped away back towards the compound.

"I don't have that information," he repeated but I could see from his blank expression that he knew more than he was willing to share. I quickly pulled the gun from the pack, placing it firmly against his throat as I leaned towards him. I straddled his lap and grabbed the handle hanging besides the window as the driver slammed on the breaks.

"Let's try that again," I repeated myself as I cocked the hammer back and clicked the safety off the gun. "You're going to tell me what is going on. Why am I being recalled and why are you rounding up all the trainees? Where are they taking them?"

He leaned his head back and looked at me, trying to swallow.

"All I know is we've been given new orders," he said finally. "Some sort of massive rescue operation. They've recalled everyone from the field for it."

"What sort of massive rescue?" I asked as I moved the gun away and he reached up to rub his throat. "Who are we rescuing and why does it involve so many people?"

"That part I don't know, ma'am," he said and moved his head back when I turned to him. "But the orders came from higher up."

"There's no one left to give those kinds of orders," I said as I let go of the handle and moved back from him. As I moved back to my seat, the driver and the front passenger guard lowered their weapons when Sean waved them off. I looked down at the gun in my lap and placed it back in the bag before turning to Sean again. "When did you get back?"

"Earlier this evening, ma'am," he said and lightly coughed. "I was sent over soon after."

"Stop calling me ma'am!" I demanded. "Look, I know we haven't been properly introduced. Call me Mol."

"As you prefer," he said with a smug smile on his face and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I wondered then what Roadie must have told him about me.

"It's been a while for you, hasn't it?" I laughed and he turned away.

"I…I'm not! I would never…" he started to say but I interrupted.

"I'm flattered but you might want to deal with that soon." I said as I patted his arm. "And if I have to do without then I can't see why you can't either."

I could see the driver's eyes in the rear view mirror as he tried to cover his laughter. Sean turned away from my uncomfortably and I turned to stare out the window. I had known trouble was brewing when Roadie started to keep things bottled up inside but I didn't know it would escalate to this. I worried what could have changed so quickly.

Whatever happened, I would have my answers as soon as I reached the compound, I thought as I sat back and crossed my arms over my stomach and tried not to think about the evening plans I had lost.


	16. Chapter 16

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter **_**_16_**

I slammed my hand down hard on the table, causing several stacks of paper to slide off of the desk in front of me. A few more lean dangerously close to the edge but they don't join the rest of that pages that I unintentionally knocked over.

"_Damn it_, Roadie," I said angrily, looking up at him. "Why wasn't I told of this sooner?"

Roadie sighs as he leans down to retrieve the papers from the floor. There were dark circles under his eyes that I hadn't noticed before but I was so angry with him from keeping so much from me. I could have sworn they weren't there the last time I spoke to him. _Things must really have gotten bad for it to all affect him this way_, I thought.

He leaned forward and steeples his fingers in front of his face as I wait for his explanation. I clench my fist and was about to knock this rest of his papers to the floor when he finally replies.

"Because there was too much risk involved, Moll," he answered quietly.

I look away from him and shut my eyes, sighing in anger. I count quietly in my head to try to calm down as much as possible before I say something I would later regret but instead something else occurs to me.

"This is why you pushed to train new teams, isn't it?" I demand quietly. "It wasn't simply for more teams; it was to prepare for this…this _suicide_ mission!"

"No one knew that Dylan had left before any of this happened," he tried to explain but I look hard back at him. "We didn't know that he all this time he was overseas."

"How do you know it's **even** him?"

"I know it's him, Moll," he said, looking at me steadily. "He won't be alone. There were countless men and women at the London branch, possibly more than were here when the epidemic started…"

I interrupted him. "So what's changed? If this going on all over the world, what changed that would make him want to chance crossing back to the US?"

"They're running out of resources and despite their numbers, they're being overrun, Moll," he explained.

"How are they even getting here? I don't think they want to chance any of the airports," I pointed out. "The few that we've managed to get to are beyond repair. We don't have the manpower or the materials…"

"They're not crossing by plane," he said as he leans back. "They managed to find a working ship big enough to bring everything from their branch here."

"A rescue this massive will involve everyone here at the Compound, Roadie," I point out. "And not everyone here signed up to handle a weapon."

"We have just enough trained now to chance it," he said. "We'll use all of the heavy vehicles to handle everything they bring with them and we have the armored buses for the personal."

"It seems I don't have a say so in the matter," I said as I started to stand. "I'll get my team ready…"

"You're coming with me, Moll," he said and I drop back down in my seat.

"That's not our deal, Roadie," I yelled. "I have my team for a reason!"

"Well for now, your team will have a few new members," he said as I got up quickly and headed for the door. "They've already left, Moll. While I was explaining all of this to you, they were divided into groups and sent out already. They should all be nearing the routes given to them."

"Damn you!" I stopped with my hand on the door handle. "You knew I won't agree to that ever."

"I need you with me, Moll," he said as he also got to his feet. "I trust that they will be in good hands."

He walked to me and placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I hear him sigh as he walks away from me.

"You better be right about this, Roadie," I said quietly as I turned the door handle. "You risk us all if this goes badly."

I walked out before he could respond and didn't stop until I was far enough away from his office. I leaned up against the wall for a moment and slid down to sit on the floor.

"There'll be time for that later," a voice said from nearby. I looked up and spotted Sean leaning against the opposite wall.

"Oh, shut up," I griped. "Can you honestly say that this isn't a bad idea?"

He didn't answer me at first, just looked at me carefully before looking down at the floor.

"I don't make the decisions around here," he said after a while.

"I'm surprised that you say that," I said and I stood once more. "Considering it's your uncle we're going to rescue. It just surprises me that you weren't the one running this place this whole time in his absence."

He looked at me with an odd expression before turning away.

"How did you…"

"For a while all _they_ did was argue what our "course of action" should be and I had a lot of spare time on my hands," I answer. "You changed your name for obvious reasons, and to me, that's commendable."

"I didn't even know he was still alive until I heard about this," he admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not suited to handle everything that needed to go on here. I needed to be out there, trying to fix what was broken."

I was honestly surprised by what he admitted.

"You sound just how I feel," I said quietly. "I couldn't just sit back and wait for the world to fix itself. We may never know why this all happened but we could at least give others a fighting chance to survive."

"But that's just it, Moll," he said as he turned to me. "Will we ever know why this really happened?"

I stayed quiet for a moment and shook my head. "I don't think I want to know." I admitted. "I just want to survive it. And hopefully find a way to get back home."

Sean smiled as I passed him. "This isn't home to you?" he asked.

"Never," I said.


	17. Chapter 17

_**This isn't listed in the categories but I think more people should probably give it a chance. It's inspired by the old radio dramas and is about a group of survivors trying to live in a world overrun by zombies. This started out as a recurring dream and I couldn't get it out of my head. The characters are mine and not from We're Alive. I hope you like it. All comments are welcome.**_

_**Chapter **_**_17_**

I sat in the back of the armored van with a few of the men who were chosen to come along. I could have gone in the other vehicle with Roadie, but I was still too upset with him to want to be near him. I slept most of the way, opening my eyes briefly to check our location as we sped into the city. Getting to the docks would be tricky and I realized just how involved this plan was, seeing that a route had long been set up for us to use. I knew that Roadie had planned for everything, down to the last detail but that still did not stop the uneasy feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

I thought about earlier that morning when I dressed in the regulation armor, fuming internally at the bulky black pants and long sleeved shirt we were to wear. I knew they were of stronger material that was I usually wore but they were also warmer and more restricting than I was used to. I groused even more as I eyed the Kevlar vest, somehow managing the straps to everything. But from there on, I grabbed my own get-up: a thigh holster as well as the regulation shoulder holster. When it came to something of this magnitude, I wanted to be certain I was prepared for all contingencies.

I had packed my compact P-90 assault rifle with as much ammo as I could carry along with magazines for my side arms. I hesitated when it came down to picking up my shotgun but added it with the box of ammo. For good measure, I grabbed my rifle as well, even if it hadn't been outfitted with a silencer. I slipped various knives into holsters, checking that I had any and all emergency gear in the pockets of my flak jacket before I finally braided my hair and tucked it into the hat that had been sitting in my locker since I started here.

As we loaded up, Roadie glanced briefly at my bag and moved to the smaller vehicle but I changed directions and headed to a different one.

"Moll," I heard him sigh as I tossed my bag in before I grabbed the handle to pull myself in. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Roadie?" I pulled myself up and sat down in the seat behind the driver.

"I need you to come with me," he said as he gestured for me to follow him to the other SUV. "Talk about strategy along the way."

I sat back and lowered my hat to cover my eyes. "You've managed this long without sharing your strategy with me, cousin," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest as best as I could in my bulky outfit. "I think you can manage without me."

"Moll…"

"Driver, are we ready?" I asked. The driver turned to Roadie and after a few moments, he nodded and the door was shut. I watched as we passed the guard towers, thinking to myself that if none of us made it back, they were all that stood in the way of the creatures. I thought briefly of Hope, all alone and most likely wanting to know where Aenne, Gabe and I were and why we're there to protect her. I sank back into the seat and leaned my head forward down onto my chest, closing my eyes for the long ride to the city.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," one of the men said and I looked up to find that Sean was seated across from me.

"He made his choices, Sean," I said without opening my eyes.

"He knew you wouldn't agree to this otherwise," he said and I smirked.

"That's because he knows me so well," I said. "And he knows I don't like being lied to. And the fact that I am sitting here instead of being out there with my team is something I will hold against him for a very long time."

"They're in good hands, Moll," Sean said and I finally opened my eyes to look at him. I sat up and leaned forward.

"How do you know?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. "Who are they with?"

"I can't be sure…"

"Damn it, Sean!" I said as I started to get up, off balance as we sped along the dirt road. I motioned for the man seated next to him switch places with me and I moved towards him.

"Moll…"

"I promise I won't let it interfere with what we're about to do," I said as I sat down next to him. "I just need to know that I can trust who they're with."

Sean looked at me, considering what I asked and finally nodded his head. "They're with Lily and Kyle," he said and I sat back in my seat slowly.

_That will definitely make them a distraction team_, I thought as I felt my heart pound in my chest. I knew that Lily had been training a few of the men how to properly use explosives and I knew exactly how important distraction teams were, having been in a few of them myself. But when Lily had led a team solely of Sappers, they had been overrun and she had been the sole survivor. Roadie hadn't listened to me the last time when I questioned her going back out so soon after Sam had died. I was hesitant a few weeks ago, with her being an automatic candidate for the training that he forced me to do. And now the two people I cared about most in this world were depending on her.

I felt my body grow cold as I sat back and forced myself to calm down. I knew that this mission called for radio silence but I flipped on my throat mic and prayed that everything went well for them on their end. I crossed my arms and lay back once more; ignoring Sean's questioning looked as I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, trying not to picture everything that could possibly go wrong.


End file.
